Getting the one you love, FIRST
by Klonoa
Summary: Yugi: Klonoa isn't here righ tnow she has to study for finals. K:X__x Yugi: ^^; This is a story of what happened before anyone really loved each other. YugixEveryone Yugi: O.o; Future chapters YxY, SxJ, RxB, MxYM(I)...so on...


Getting the one you love, FIRST 

****

**Chapter One**

****

Yami: You're going to tell them about this aibou? Why?!

Yugi: I thought it was funny even though I was kind of clueless about it. 

Yami: *sighs*

K: X___x stupid exams…

Yugi: *blink blink*

Yami: Yeah well this is not going to be pretty.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The sun was slightly shining through the curtains of the toy-filled room. The form that was sleeping on the bed kept tossing and turning at the loud voices arguing downstairs. He didn't know what the people were arguing about but he couldn't take it anymore. Slipping out of the bed he slowly made his way out the room and down the stairs.

The voices stopped, watching the little one make his way down the stairs.

Yugi's small fist rubbed his eyes from their sleepy state. His eyes half-lidded looked up at the three boys.

"What are you arguing about?" he asked.

He turned to Seto who looked away but still kept an eye on the Light from the corner of his eye.

Then he looked at the other two, Jounouchi and Yami who also looked away blushing.

"Well?" Yugi moved his hands to his hips and tilting his head.

"Nothing…" all three said.

Yugi raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms, but he let the answer go, walking into the kitchen.

All three of them sighed then glared at each other while following Yugi into the kitchen.

They all sat at the table watching Yugi make toast, watching his slim, and nimble fingers butter the bread. (K: I shouldn't be here I should be studying but I'm making a comment…  O.o)

Yugi stopped then turned around to see the guys suddenly look away. He crossed his arms and leaned on the counter.

"Um, not that I don't mind but why are Seto and Jounouchi here?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, well, Yug we heard yous caught a cold and we wanted ta see if yous were okay," Jounouchi said.

Seto nodded his response in agreement.

Yugi stared at them intently, which made them nervous and sweat until he sneezed by the way was quite cute. (Yugi: Yami!  Yami: Well it's true.  Yugi:…)

Yami was already by Yugi's side checking his forehead. Yami frowned then picked Yugi up.

/Yami!/ 

//You're extremely warm aibou. You should stay in bed// Yami carried Yugi up the stairs mentally smiling with hearts in his eyes but outside he was calm and serious also with the others following close behind him.

/Aww…/ Yugi complained as Yami laid him in bed, oh he was complaining about being in bed not by being in Yami's arms.

Yugi looked over at the other two, "you guys I'm okay Yami can watch me."

"We're just worried Yug," Jou answered.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "So is the rest of the world."

Seto and Jou looked outside the window then sweat dropped at seeing many people outside the shop with concerned looks.

"Umm, yeah, right Yug…"  (Yugi: Did that really happen? With all those people outside worried about me?   Yami:...yes.  Yugi: O.o;)

Yugi groaned and lifted the covers over his head. Yami was right he should have stayed in bed instead getting out and making him self more ill.

"Yug we just want to help ya."

Yugi peeked out of the covers, "The clean up the house or something."

Jou smiled, "Kay!" He raced out of the room and a reluctant Kaiba followed.

Yugi gave Yami an incredulous look.

"I'll go help them," Yami said about to head for the door but something grabbed his hand. He turned and saw Yugi give him a pleading look.

"Don't leave Yami, anyway I was only kidding about cleaning the house but they took it a little too seriously," Yugi said gripping Yami's hand.

Yami smiled sitting down on Yugi's bed, "Okay aibou I'll stay." He brushed Yugi's bangs from his eyes and noticed a blush appearing on the Light's pale cheeks. 'Maybe… nah…'

"Yami why are Kaiba-kun and Jounouchi-kun really here for?" Yugi asked grabbing his Dark Magician plushie.

"Like they said they were worried about you cause you're ill, my light," Yami answered.

Yugi gave Yami a questioning look, "Yeah but how did they know I was sick? Do they stalk me or something?"

Yami stared blankly at Yugi thinking, 'Stalk?'

Then he shrugged, "Maybe."

Yugi giggled, "Why would they do that?"

Yami stared at Yugi with a sad smile, 'To take your heart away from me.'

"Yami?"

"Huh?" Yami blinked.

"Are you okay you seem out of it," Yugi said concerned and sniffling a little.

Yami was about to answer but there was a loud crash downstairs and heavy cursing.

"Look what you did puppy!"

"What I did?! It's your fault! And don't call me puppy!"

Yugi sighed, "Can't those two ever stop arguing."

"Maybe if you told them to, aibou."

"Why would they listen to me?" Yugi asked with a confused face.

Yami shook his head, "Never mind."

_CRASH!_

"Come back hear mutt!"

"Ha! Ha! You can't catch me!"

Yami and Yugi sighed.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yami: Actually it was worse than that but I'm not going through the details.

Yugi: Yami, you think it's hot when I butter bread? O__o

Yami: I think you look hot when you do anything. 

Yugi: -^__^-  Yami…

Yami: ^__^

K: X__x

Y+Y: o.O;

Yugi: Vote for which story should have a new chapter! Kanata Kara, Pharaoh, Chibi Yugi, Kute Kitty, Yugiohbloopers, Detective Hikari, Unknown Darkness or this one! Choose please! Then Klonoa can work on them one at a time and her head won't explode.


End file.
